Given a problem with a connection between a sender and receiver in a communication network (such as a cloud-based computing environment network) with multiple sender systems and a receiver system, the usual technique is to implement retries in the sender systems. However, if multiple sender systems retry the connection at the same time, network congestion can result. Backoff algorithms are normally used to optimize the process of retrying the sending of a message and are designed to space out repeated retransmissions of the same message in order to balance two contradictory requirements: 1) a sender system message shall be delivered to the receiver system as soon as possible in order to minimize latency and 2) the sender system shall not retry too many times, because each retry attempt leads to additional load on the sender/receiver systems involved. A non-optimized backoff algorithm can lead to network congestion, data loss/failure, monetary loss, rework, customer confusion and dissatisfaction, a poor user experience, and/or rejection of systems/applications/data in favor of competing products.